Just some books and scrolls
by Kiiro no churippu
Summary: After having a trip to the hospital after a sparring match with Naruto, Sakura asks Sasuke to help her carry some things to her apartment.


A/N Ok so my first attempt at writing a fanfiction! I've had ideas I've just never written any down, so this is the result of my boredom! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Although I wish I did. T-T

Just some books and scrolls

0o0o0o0o0o

"Honestly I dont understand how you two could injure yourself so much by a simple _sparring_ match." Sakura huffed as she finished healing the rest of Sasuke's injuries.

"Sakura-chan! It wasn't even my fault don't group me with the likes of Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's boisterous voice bounced off the hospital room.

"Naruto! Shut up you're not the only one in the hospital you know!" Sakura scolded. She turned to Sasuke, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Yeah...you're annoying."

"I would have thought after you being gone you would have thought up new nicknames." Sakura said smugly.

"Hn"

"Serves you right teme, for insulting Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto! What did i just say?" Sakura said glaring at Naruto. Naruto withered under Sakura's lethal glare.

"Hehe sorry."

"Well, im done healing both of you. Now if you'll excuse me i have _real_ patients to tend to." Sakura said as she shuffled papers walking out of the hospital room. "I want both of you out in the next 15 minutes."

The sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the room.

"Well, i'm not staying here with you any longer than I have to." Sasuke said as he was walking across the small hospital room.

"So when are you going to ask Sakura-chan out?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke, as he tried to balance as many pillows as he could on his head.

"...What are you talking about idiot?" Sasuke said as he was turning the door knob.

"Oh you know what im talking about, don't think i haven't noticed you sneaking peeks at her when we're all sparring or that secret shrine you have of her in your closet." Said Naruto.

"You really are an idiot, i don't have a _secret shrine_ of Sakura in my room. Don't mistake me with you and your 8-year old mind."

"Well whether you like it or not Sakura-chan isn't going to wait forever." Naruto said in a slightly solemn voice as Sasuke shut the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Tch, what does the idiot know. I don't have to ask Sakura out, besides i never said she had to it's not like their's suitors lining up at her door either..or maybe I just haven't been noticing Sasuke thought darkly. Suddenly he thought of all the _friendly _stares and talks she gets. Damn how could he have been so stupid? When he came, or rather _dragged_, back he didn't count on Sakura being the person she is now. Intelligent. Strong. _Independent_. It was like she didn't need anyone to protect her anymore. And he didn't like it._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of his name being called through the hallway. He stopped but didn't turn around. Sakura ran up to him stood directly in front of him.

"I'm glad I caught up to you. Could you help me with something? Pretty please?" Sakura said as she batted her long eyelashes framing her beautiful green eyes.

_Wait. Pause. Stop. Since when had he thought her eyes her beautiful?_

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. _How hadn't noticed?_

"Great! Ok so all I need you to do is help me carry scrolls from the library." Sakura beamed. "I want to study some new Justus, plus i can't carry all my books from the hospital and the scrolls in the library to my house. We can go when I get off work."

"Hn"

"In the meantime work on your conversational skills." Sakura winked and in a flash she was down the hall again.

"Tch, annoying."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know I asked you to come so I could carry my hospital books, and _you_ could carry the scrolls. You don't have to carry everything." Sakura said as they walked toward Sakura's apartment.

"Hm, whatever." Sasuke said. _Maybe he really did like Sakura. _He snuck a sideways glance at her. _Well i have to admit she did fill out. _He stopped abruptly.

"Is everything ok Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah" Sasuke forced out. _Maybe he should ask her out. _

"Well here we are. Thanks again Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled as she got out her keys.

"Hm." He swallowed hard, feeling nervous. _Since when had he ever felt nervous? _ "Sakura."

"Yes?" Sakura asked looking puzzled that Sasuke had initiated the conversation.

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night." Sasuke demanded turning his head and looking slightly embarrassed.

"...A-are you asking me on a date?" Sakura said a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I'm not repeating myself, just answer the question."

"Hmmm...even though you are absolutely horrible at conversation and you have the social skills of a brick wall, I accept." Sakura said beaming and blushing.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, he would rub it in the idiot's face tomorrow when he kicked his ass again.


End file.
